CBI: El origen
by Eridor
Summary: Todos sabemos quiénes son Patrick Jane y Teresa Lisbon, y sabemos quiénes forman parte de su equipo... , pero lo que no sabemos es cómo empezó todo. ¿Cómo se conocieron Lisbon y Jane?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de "El mentalista" no me pertenecen

* * *

Oficinas de la Brigada Criminal de California, Sacramento

La agente Lisbon miró con curiosidad al hombre que acompañaba a Minelli. Se le veía nuevo, pero miraba con curiosidad cada detalle de las oficinas, ignorando lo que Minelli le iba explicando.

– ¿Me has escuchado, Jane? –dijo él mirándole por el rabillo del ojo. El rubio asintió sin prestarle demasiada atención.

–Sí, Virgil. Fichar a las siete de la mañana, media hora de descanso, salir a las ocho. _Capisce._

«Sí que atendía. »pensó Lisbon, sorprendida. Le observó con más atención aún.

–Jefa, una llamada de la oficina del fiscal. –dijo Rigsby sin mirarla. Al no obtener respuesta, sí clavó sus ojos en ella. – ¿Jefa? ¿Pasa algo?

–Pásales con Cho. –dijo sin apartar la mirada de interés de Minelli y el atractivo rubio.

–Pero… piden hablar contigo, jefa. –dijo, confundido. Ella desvió su mirada un instante para clavarla en Rigsby con firmeza. Él se intimidó y cogió el teléfono.

–Ahora no está disponible. Si espera un momento le pasaré con mi compañero, el agente Kendall Cho. –escuchó la respuesta y posó el teléfono sobre la mesa. Fue en dos zancadas hasta la pequeña cafetería que tenían y casi arrastró a Cho hasta el teléfono.

– ¿Qué pasa? –dijo, quizá mínimamente extrañado.

–Son de la oficina del fiscal por el último caso. Órdenes de la jefa.

Cho pasó su mirada impertérrita primero por él, después por Lisbon y finalmente por el teléfono. Lo cogió sin variar su expresión.

–CBI. Kendall Cho. –dijo. Lisbon sonrió satisfecha y siguió mirando al rubio, que había desaparecido.

–Y este es el equipo de la agente Lisbon. –dijo la voz de Minelli tras ella. Hundió rápidamente su mirada en el informe que sostenía y pasó un par de hojas. –Lisbon, ven. –pidió su jefe. Ella fue junto a él con la mirada gacha, pero se la sostuvo en cuanto llegó al lado de ambos, si bien evitó la del rubio, mientras la notaba clavada con interés en ella.

– ¿Sí, señor? –preguntó.

–Lisbon, éste es Patrick Jane. Ha colaborado antes con el CBI, pero a partir de ahora trabajará aquí de forma permanente como asesor.

–Encantada. –dijo tendiéndole la mano. Él la sujetó y la estrechó entre las suyas mientras la miraba a los ojos. Los ojos de él eran muy azules, casi hechizantes, y sus ojos verdes se quedaron clavados a ellos.

–Lo mismo digo. –dijo suavemente. Añadió–: Tiene una gran fuerza, agente Lisbon, pese a lo que pasó con su padre cuando era pequeña. No se deje amedrentar por eso.

Tras una larga pausa, Minelli carraspeó suavemente, y Jane liberó sus manos. Enrojeciendo, ella se apartó ligeramente.

–Cho, Rigsby, venid aquí. –llamó. Rigsby apartó su informe y Cho colgó el teléfono, y ambos fueron junto a los tres. –Este es… Patrick Jane. Desde ahora trabajará en la Brigada como asesor.

– ¿Qué hace usted exactamente, señor Jane? –dijo Cho sin alterarse mientras estrechaba su mano.

–Leo la mente. –dijo Jane con una sonrisa algo amarga. Cho y Rigsby miraron a su jefa, y ella miró a su vez a Minelli. Él se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

–El señor Jane tiene una habilidad extraordinaria para fijarse en pequeños detalles, detalles muy útiles para las investigaciones, os lo aseguro. Ahora, Lisbon, quiero hablar contigo en privado.

Ella asintió y le siguió. Se quedó de pie en su despacho, cruzada de brazos, desafiante, mientras Minelli cerraba la puerta. Se detuvo un momento antes de volverse y decir sin dejarla hablar:

–Lisbon, lo siento mucho, pero Jane…

–Señor, no puede meterme a payasos de este tipo en el equipo sin consultarme, ni siquiera meterlos.

–Jane es mucho más útil y hábil de lo que parece.

–Demuéstremelo. –dijo desafiante. –Es un payaso que se cree muy gracioso y muy listo.

– ¿Recuerdas el caso de John el Rojo? –dijo Minelli con aire pensativo mientras se sentaba tras su mesa. Ella le contemplaba con una expresión desafiante en sus ojos verdes, pero asintió parcamente. –Jane fue la persona que ayudaba a la Brigada desde fuera.

– ¿El médium? –dijo, entre sorprendida y burlona.

–No te rías. Después de que afirmase en la televisión que John el Rojo era un personaje insignificante, marginado y un largo etcétera…

–Sí, he oído algo.

–Después de eso, esa misma noche, encontró el cadáver de su hija y su mujer con la firma de John el Rojo. Después, abandonó los medios reconociendo ser un farsante.

Sin poder reprimirlo, Lisbon abrió mucho los ojos. Volvió ligeramente la cabeza para observar a través del cristal al hombre. Seguía con su sonrisa –atractiva– hablando con su equipo.

– ¿Ése Patrick Jane?

–Ese Patrick Jane. Está ardiendo en deseos de vengarse de él, pero hasta que llegue ese día quiere ayudar a la Brigada.

–No necesito a ningún médium, señor.

–Ese no es su cometido.

Les interrumpieron cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

–Adelante. –dijo Minelli. Ambos miraron con el ceño fruncido al nervioso Rigsby que se asomó. Miró directamente a Lisbon.

–Jefa, hay un caso en West Avenue, en el centro. Hay un cadáver sin identificar.

Lisbon miró a Minelli un instante, y después miró a Rigsby de nuevo.

–Sí, ahora voy. Preparaos.

Rigsby asintió y cerró la puerta. Lisbon se apoyó en la pared.

–Parece que vamos a poder comprobar la valía de su falso médium.

–Lisbon… –advirtió él. Ella sonrió y salió.

–Cho, Rigsby, coged uno de los coches. Señor Jane, si realmente desea trabajar para la Brigada, venga conmigo, por favor.

–Claro, agente Lisbon. –dijo sin perder la sonrisa mientras bajaban al parking. Cho y Rigsby cogieron el coche, mientras ella se dirigía al Jeep. Se sentó en el asiento del piloto mientras Jane subía al del copiloto.

–Póngase el cinturón. –advirtió ella mientras arrancaba. Él obedeció y después apoyó su cabeza sobre la ventanilla, con aparente cansancio.

– ¿Está bien? –dijo Lisbon mirándole de reojo.

–Sí, no se preocupe. –dijo con un suspiro. No volvieron a cruzar palabra hasta que llegaron al lugar del crimen, un edificio de apartamentos. Cho les esperaba abajo.

–El apartamento fue alquilado con un nombre falso. Es el penúltimo del tercer pasillo… y no funciona el ascensor. –añadió. Lisbon resopló y subió hasta el pasillo. Extrañamente, no había un cúmulo de vecinos cotillas junto a la amarilla cinta policial. «Demasiado tranquilo. » se dijo. Alzó la cinta y pasó mientras Jane la seguía. En cuanto entró en la habitación, un fuerte olor la golpeó, pero no supo de qué era.

El cadáver era de una mujer joven, rubia y algo atractiva, completamente ensangrentado. Tenía las muñecas y el cuello cortados.

Jane se inclinó atentamente sobre el cadáver, y ante la atónita mirada de Lisbon, lo olfateó. Lo estudió muy atentamente, muy cerca, sin llegar a rozarlo. Se incorporó y echó un vistazo a la reducida casa, que prácticamente era una habitación aparte de la cocina, el baño y el recibidor-salón.

– ¿Le ha sido útil el examen, señor Jane? –dijo con sorna. Él asintió sin dejar de pasearse por la casa y sin sonreír.

– ¿Podría compartir sus opiniones con nosotros? –dijo Cho.

–No vivía aquí. –empezó su larga explicación. –Estaba soltera, pero había tenido novio durante cierto tiempo hasta hace muy poco, cuando él la dejó por su amante. Trabajaba como cajera en un banco. Por culpa de ese novio se fue quedando sin amigas, y ahora estaba completamente sola. Alquiló el apartamento para superar su crisis emocional y una leve depresión, aclarar sus ideas. Caviló sobre suicidarse, pero no llegó a decidirse: alguien se adelantó.

Tras la sorpresa inicial, Lisbon replicó:

– ¿Sabe su nombre, señor médium?

Los ojos azules de Jane dejaron de pasear por los escasísimos cuadros de las paredes y se clavaron en los suyos, esta vez muy fríos.

–No soy un médium, agente Lisbon. –dijo, pero sonó casi como una advertencia. Luego sonrió. –Creo que si buscan en los bancos de los alrededores por una joven tímida, muy introvertida y con baja por depresión, darán con su nombre. El arma homicida no debería estar muy lejos.

– ¡Jefa! –llamó Rigsby de repente desde el baño. Lisbon evitó la mirada de Jane y se dirigió al pequeño y sucio baño. Rigsby, inclinado sobre el retrete con unos guantes puestos, sacó un cuchillo cuyo mango estaba muy decorado y contenía una inscripción. Su hoja estaba manchada de sangre.

–Apuesto a que la inscripción es algo tipo "Es lo más útil que podrías hacer". –dijo Jane asomándose por encima de Lisbon.

– "Que sirva para destrozar tu vida igual que tú has destruido la mía". –casi admitió Rigsby, leyéndolo. Jane esbozó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

– ¿A quién pertenece el cuchillo, señor Jane? –dijo Lisbon, empezando a estimar cada vez más a su nuevo compañero.

–A su novio. Estoy seguro de que nuestra víctima se lo regaló cuando la dejó.

–Compruébalo, Cho. –ordenó mientras salía de allí. Hizo una seña al forense que esperaba fuera. Oyó a Jane detrás de ella.

– ¿No quiere saber cómo lo he hecho? –dijo con su orgullosa sonrisita. Ella le miró de reojo sin detenerse.

–Reconozco que ha sido… curioso. Y rápido.

–Parece que no seré tan inútil como pensó al principio. –observó él.

–Eso seré yo quien lo decida. –dijo parándose de glpe. Se volvió hacia él antes de abrir el coche. –Mire, señor Jane, no me hace gracia que Minelli le haya puesto en mi equipo sin consultarme o avisarme. No me gusta que se hiciese llamar médium, y no me gusta su forma de actuar, porque estimo que las reglas le importan muy poco o nada.

–Ha acertado en la mayoría de las cosas. –dijo él ya sin sonreír. –Pero iré por puntos. He venido a ayudar a la Brigada Criminal de California en la resolución de sus casos. No es mi intención estorbar, pero actuaré como estime correcto, y no me importa demasiado si eso le gusta o no. Trabajo y obtengo resultados. El fin justifica los medios. Segundo punto: lo de médium es algo que ya quedó atrás en el momento exacto en el que encontré los cuerpos de mi familia. –a medida que hablaba, su tono se había ido tornando más bajo y siniestro. –Eso es una historia que pertenece al pasado. No era médium. Solo me fijo en las cosas. Y tercero: sí, las reglas no me importan. Para mí, lo importante es atrapar a los asesinos o culpables. Unas reglas que alguien insignificante ha escrito no van a detenerme, ni ahora ni en el futuro. Pero entiendo que usted, como superior, es la que responde ante mis infracciones, así que trataré de tener cuidado siempre que sea posible.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, igual de desafiantes y orgullosos. Lisbon se dijo de golpe que le caía bien. No respetaba las normas y estaba segura de que tampoco demasiado a las personas, pero conectaba con él. Quería justicia, al fin y al cabo, y eso era lo que les unía. Sus métodos, como empezaba a sospechar, eran extraños, extravagantes y en ocasiones poco ortodoxos; pero funcionarían, a veces, mucho mejor que los suyos. Suspiró, pensando que ya poco podía hacer al respecto y que más le valía hacerse a la idea. Le convenía no hacerle enfadar, aunque sospechaba también que sería más bien al revés.

Ambos subieron al coche y Lisbon arrancó, en dirección al CBI, sin pensar en la cantidad de casos en las que Jane sería un papel muy importante, incluyendo el de John el Rojo, igual que lo sería ella misma.


End file.
